


bittersweet

by AliceInIdolLand



Series: you & me (grima fics) [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Gender-Neutral Gimurei | Grima, Gender-Neutral Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Going Home, Love, Love Confessions, Other, Sort Of, Unconventional Relationship, and also features, because i am Very Upset over it, but uh, for serious tags, loosely (very loosely) based on infinity war, soft, talking of leaving, winning wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceInIdolLand/pseuds/AliceInIdolLand
Summary: "If I'm yours, then you're mine, right?""Of course. There was never any doubt of that."





	bittersweet

The summoner let out one last breath, watching as Grima delivered the final blow to the last enemy. With that, the battle had ended, the mission accomplished. All that lay after this would be heading home, nothing more, nothing less. All around, heroes celebrated their final victory, a war won in their favour.

“Well, that’s all!” they exclaimed, the lilt of their voice showing everyone how happy they were. “Let’s head back now, why don't we?”

And so they did. The team rejoiced on their way back, alerting any civilians to the good news. The summoner led the pack with Grima by their side, neither talking too much.

“So…” the summoner began.

“Yes?” Short and not so sweet, Grima went straight to the point as always.

“Everyone will be going back soon. Myself included.”

“Oh.” Other than a short exclamation of understanding, there weren’t any words to say. Both of them knew this day would come, there was no doubting that. Still, it seemed rather soon, rather fast.

“You’ll be coming back with me, after all, so there’s no need to worry,” Grima responded, only after considering the words for a long time.

“I.. will be?” the summoner asked.

“Of course. You don’t think I could let anyone else have you, could I?”

“T-that’s not…” the summoner paused. “We… we haven't talked about this before, I can’t make this decision in a few seconds. I’d need time to think about it. I don’t know how I feel about it, I don’t even know how you feel about it.”

Grima scoffed. “Feelings? Who needs to discuss those? Even if I haven’t said it yet, I’m sure you know you’re mine.”

“I… I do.” They couldn't deny it, none of it. Not the way Grima always seemed to be closer than anyone else. The way the summoner sought the dragon whenever they were in need of some company, they couldn't deny that either. Even the way Grima made the others stay away, the summoner had always pretended not to notice. Yet, they couldn’t hide forever, it wouldn’t work that way even if they wanted it to.

“So? What else is there to think about, then?”

“I… I don’t know. I can’t just leave my own world behind. People are waiting for me there, I have a life there that I need to return to.”

“And you have one here too, as the summoner of Askr. And you will soon have another one, ruling with me back in my own world.”

“Grima, I can’t-”

“But you can. You must.”

“Listen, I don’t have to do anything, alright?” With that, the summoner sighed, letting out a small part of their exasperation.

Grima paused for a moment, seemingly considering a thought. When the dragon continued, their tone took on a softer edge.. “If… If you don’t come with me, I don’t know what else I’ll do.”

The summoner looked over, a little surprised at what the Fell Dragon had said. Grima looked vulnerable, almost broken. With a deep frown and worry lines on their forehead, they looked more like the regular Robin than ever.

“I-I mean that… I might miss you? I… I’m not sure.” Head down, the dragon looked nothing like they usually did. Grima's eyes were fading to Robin’s usual colour and the marks on their face turned into nothingness.

“Grima...?” Hesitantly, the summoner reached out, touching Grima’s cheek. Almost immediately, their frown vanished and their face went back to normal.

“Are… are you okay?” the summoner dared to ask.

Grima blinked, all traces of weakness disappearing. “Of course I am. Since you’re coming back with me, I’ve never been better.”

Bringing back their hand, the summoner sighed once more. “I already told you, I don’t know if I-”

“Look, they’re back!” a voice shouted, interrupting the conversation.

“Huh?” Looking up from their conversation, the summoner spied the castle. After all that talking, they had returned much faster than expected.

Without a chance to speak, heroes of all worlds surrounded the summoner. Everyone began to celebrate the victory that had occurred, talking and laughing joyously.

No one could help the happy feelings, they had finally won the war. Now they could go home, they could return to their old lives. They could be happy and stop fighting on strange war fronts. Some were sad to have to leave the friends they had made, but now they cried happy tears. They spoke of how much they would miss each other and their plans for the future, for once they returned home.

The summoner smiled and laughed along with the others. A moment of happiness such as this would be good for everyone after so much war. Soon, they would all be going home, the summoner included.

After participating in several conversations, the summoner detached themselves from the crowd. Strangely enough, the summoner couldn’t help but feel as if they were being watched. A quick look to the left, another to the right, and, oh. Grima stood there, staring at the summoner. There didn’t seem to be any malicious intent, rather, Grima seemed to be waiting. That would be right, they still hadn’t finished their earlier talk, had they…

The summoner cut through the crowd, making their way through clusters of heroes. Grima smirked the second they noticed this. The summoner, going straight towards them? There could be no better sign that the summoner would go back to Ylisse with them.

Halfway there, almost to Grima, the summoner stopped as someone screamed.

The scream itself, shrill and high-pitched, seemed distinctly feminine and very, very close.

Turning around, before the summoner could ask about anything, their eyes found the strangest sight.

Slowly but surely, the rest of someone’s (a hero’s?) body turned to dust and faded away, with Sakura edging away from the dust as quickly as she could. “Who… Who was that?”

“M-Marth. He... he just... disappeared.” Sakura replied in the softest voice. She had been the one who screamed, alerting everyone else to the famed hero-king’s fading. Now, she collapsed to the ground as far away as she could get from where Marth had been standing.

The summoner walked over as fast as they could, passing Sakura. Leaning down to touch the remaining dust on the ground, all the remained of Marth, they grimaced. How had this happened? And what was it exactly?

“I… I’m...”

Whipping their head around, the summoner turned to face Sakura. The princess’ fingertips, then her entire hand, had begun to disintegrate.

“Sakura? Does it hurt?” the summoner asked, voice full of worry.

“I… I’m going home,” she replied. As more and more of her disappeared, she quickly stood up, smiling at everyone around her. “I’m leaving, I'm really leaving! G-goodbye everyo-"

Sakura never finished her last sentence, she had already turned to dust. No one spoke for a moment until every spoke at once. Final goodbyes and thank yous flooded the area as, one by one, heroes began to fade away. A small pile of dust and the memories of those around them, it was all they left behind.

The summoner watched for a solid minute before pushing through the crowd. People were disintegrating here, there and everywhere, but where had Grima gone? The summoner still hadn’t finished talking to the dragon, they couldn’t leave things like this.

“Grima? Grima, where’d you go?” But the dragon wasn’t in the last place the summoner had seen them. Pushing past person after person, the summoner searched.

“Summoner!” Nowi exclaimed, grabbing the summoner’s hand. Lifting her arm, the manakete showed off the palm of her other hand as it faded into dust. “I’m going home too!”

“T-that’s nice.” the summoner replied, eyes still frantically looking for the Fell Dragon. Where had they gone?

“I’m just here to say thank you, right? It’s been so much fun, there was no time to be lonely. And even though I’m going back now, I won’t forget you, alright?” Nowi said, smiling all the while.

“Yeah, alright. I won’t forget you either.”

“Goodbye now~!” Nowi let out before skipping away, off to say goodbye to some hero or another.

The summoner sighed. Nowi had been right, there hadn’t been time to be lonely in Askr. Back home, however... Shaking their head, the summoner decided to focus on the task ahead. They could feel sorry for themselves later.

Now, where was Grima? Turning in a circle, the summoner looked around, hoping to catch even a glimpse of the dragon. Out of the corner of their eye, a flash of white hair and plegian robes entered their vision.

“Grima! There you ar-”

The white hair vanished, leaving behind a pile of dust. They were gone. They had gone home. The summoner stared at the spot. How could Grima have left? After all the ‘I want you to come with me’ conversations, Grima had left without a goodbye.

Water began to gather at the corners of the summoner’s eyes. How dare they? Even if you’re a dragon, a god, you can’t just leave like that, can you? One by one, the summoner let their tears fall.

“Summoner…?” a voice, someone, questioned.

“N-Not right now.” they stuttered out in reply.

“Wh… what’s wrong?”

The summoner let out a short, sad laugh. “They left me. Stupid Grima left me without a goodbye.” Saying it out loud made it feel more real, something the summoner realized too late. More tears streamed down their face, ones of pure sorrow.

The other person paused. “I’m right here, you know.”

“Huh…?” Wiping the tears from their eyes, Kiran dared to look. Right in front of them stood Grima, looking mildly confused, but also somewhat amused.

“I-I thought you left me!”

“You really think me capable of doing so? That was the worm of a tactician who left this world, not me.”

“Oh.” The summoner didn’t know what else to say, the tears were still coming.

“...” Grima didn’t know what to do either but eventually settled for a pat on the head.

“Huh..?”

“It’s okay… I wouldn’t leave without telling you first.”

“Okay.” There Grima went again, being all vulnerable and soft, not to mention irresistible. The summoner couldn’t help but want to go back with Grima when they acted like this, it was the only way they could feel about it.

“I…” the summoner began before they could lose all their nerve.

“Hm?”

“I want to go back with you. I don’t know if I can, but if it’s with you, it’ll be okay.”

Grima scoffed. “Isn’t that what I’ve been saying all along? Even if you didn’t want to come with me, there would be no way to avoid it.”

Even though that was what Grima said, the fell dragon managed to feel relieved of all things. The emotions this human body made them feel…

“Oh…” Amidst their tears, the summoner looked down. Their hand tingled, where it had been, it was no longer there. In its place, dust carefully floated to the ground. They were going home, they could feel it in their bones, in their blood, in their soul and everywhere else as well.

“I’m… I’m going home,” they commented, breathing the words out in a soft puff.

“I am as well,” Grima commented, gesturing to their own hand that slowly fragmented into small particles.

The summoner hesitated. “I… I don’t want to go, Grima. I’d rather stay here with you.”

“I… feel the same.” Despite the slight hesitation, the fell dragon shook like a leaf. Was this sadness they felt? It had to be, for Grima knew no other word for this human emotion.

The shattering reached up and consumed the summoner’s arm, causing the summoner to cry even harder than they had earlier. “I don’t want to go, Grima, I’m not ready to go, what if I don’t end up with you what if I don’t-”

Reaching out with what would have been both arms if one hadn’t disappeared already, Grima engulfed the summoner in a large hug. “You’ll be fine.”

“B-but what if it won’t be fine?” the summoner cried, coating the front of the dragon’s robe with tears.

“You said you were going home?”

“Y-yeah…”

“My home is with you now, and your home is with me. So, you will be coming to me or I will be going to you, no matter what.”

“R-really? Does that really count?”

“It does now. And if it doesn’t, I’ll find you. You will never get away from me.”

“I-I know I won’t.”

“Good.”

“Grima?”

“Yes, summoner?”

“I-if I’m yours, then you’re mine, right?”

“Of course. There was never any doubt of that.”

“Grima, I lo-”

Grima hugged the summoner harder, just enough that their next words were muffled. A moment after, the pair had turned to dust on the ground.

The leftover dust swirled around, mixing the essence of both the summoner and the fell dragon. If either had had control over it, that's the way they would have wanted it.

It seemed much to bittersweet when they both opened their eyes and the other was nowhere in sight.

**Author's Note:**

> They'll meet again, in another world. One day.
> 
> -.-.-
> 
> I will never not love Summoner-Grima content. This was originally meant to be only 200 words for so, but it really got away from me... The pairing itself is really unconventional, so I can't help having fun with it everytime I get the chance to write about it~ Parts of this were inspired by Avengers: Infinity War, mostly because the movie was very good and I can't stop thinking about it... It's very good inspiration, though, so maybe I'll do more things with it in the future. With the summoner and Grima, it's very effective.
> 
> Anyways, as always, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed~


End file.
